Motor driven vehicles such as automobiles and aircraft are fueled by a mixture of gasoline and air. Automobiles employ a carburetor or a fuel injection which produces an explosive mixture of gasoline and air by spraying the gasoline into air. The mixture may be swirled through an intake manifold and delivered to the engine cylinders of an internal combustion engine; or the gasoline may be injected or inducted directly into the cylinders and the air may be delivered separately through the intake manifold. Whichever way the mixture is formed it is crude and unstable and if not combusted immediately droplets of liquid gasoline fall from the mixture.
Aromatic hydrocarbons are included in gasoline to slow the combustion process and reduce knocking in the cylinders.
Such mixtures also result in significant levels of pollutants when combusted.